New Road
by Jazmingirl
Summary: He needeed a change a new road maybe one that leads him to her  Change the order of the chapters Cameron 1 House 2    Hameron
1. Cameron POV: Leaving

Title: Leaving the Pain Behind….

Author Notes: Hi, this is the first chapter of my New Road story, just took me longer to write it down.

Big thanks to my amazing beta Jerseybelle for her oustanding help

This is Cameron POV

"_**Don't lie and say that it's ok**_

_**It's alright if there's nothing more to say**_

_**So I'm running away**_

_**I'm leaving this place**_

_**Yeah, I'm running away**_

_**I'm running away..."**_

She had taken all the pain she could handle and now it was time to cut her losses and walk away.

She knew he wasn´t going to change. She expected nothing more from him than what she got, sex, insults, and being tossed out like yesterday's trash, all for his own self preservation. But now, even though she loved him, she had to leave or it would kill her. He had managed to break her, or better said, shattered. She had been broken before.

She called a friend in LA, packed her bags and hired a moving company; an e-mail to Cuddy and that was all. She was out of Princeton; she was out of his life and on the road to a new one.

"_**Don't tell me I'm the one to blame**_

_**It's too late for you to make me stay**_

_**No, I won't stay**_

_**So I'm running away**_

_**I'm leaving this place**_

_**Yeah, I'm running away**_

_**I'm running away..."**_

She blamed herself for being weak, for allowing him to use her, for exposing her heart. Her feelings for him allowed him to use her to his advantage and now she felt like a whore. She knew that it wasn´t in him to feel, certainly not emotions that could make him weak. He wouldn´t allow himself to feel things that would make him vulnerable, that would expose him to pain. He had been hurt before and understood the lesson better than she ever would; when hurt, close your heart and shut down your emotions so no one can hurt you again.

Yeah, that leaves you alone but at least you won´t get crushed again.

"_**And faster than you can follow me **_

_**From this lonely place**_

_**And farther than you can find me**_

_**I'm leaving**_

_**Yeah, I'm leaving today**_

_**And I**_

_**I'll never let you find me**_

_**I'm leaving you behind with the past**_

_**No, I won't look back**_

_**And I don't want to hear your reasons**_

_**Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay..."**_

She wasn´t going back and she knew they wouldn´t miss her. She had made up her mind to close that part of her life and start again. For the very first time, Allison Cameron was listening to how Allison Cameron felt, caring for no one other than herself. It was something that nobody else had ever done.

Her parents, while caring for her, didn´t have the time. As the youngest of six children she was mostly raised by her older brother.

Tom never told her about his cancer. But she knew and understood why he had wanted to marry, but he never told her until it was too late. She married him anyway, but he still took advantage.

Robert just wanted to prove that he could win her, and even when he tried, he never really loved her. He wanted her to change, to be like him but it was something she couldn´t do.

House, well, he needed release, he needed a toy to fuck, and someone at whom he could lash out his anger towards the world.

Nobody really cared about her, but at least with House she knew what to expect.

He had been the only one to be honest.

"_**And try**_

_**And try to understand me**_

_**And try to understand what I say**_

_**When I say I can't stay**_

_**I'm moving on from this place**_

_**I'm leaving and I won't wait**_

_**I'm running away**_

_**I'm running away**_

_**I'm leaving this place**_

_**Yeah, I'm running away**_

_**I'm running away..."**_

She had to die to reborn, like a phoenix, and so that is what she did. Alone, standing in her apartment, she took one last look around and left.

Leaving behind the pain, leaving behind her heart, leaving behind him.


	2. House POV: New Road

Title: The New Road

Pairing: Hameron, of course

Disclaimer: didn't find proof that House, MD belonged to me so...

Thanks to my beta Jerseybelle for her amazing help.

_**I set out on a narrow way many years ago**_

_**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**_

_**But I got lost a time or two**_

_**Wiped my brow and kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you...**_

He was again alone, she had left him, Lisa had proved his doubt right; he was alone again trying to solve his life. Why the hell did he bother trying?

Without a case all he had was time to brood on his life. Stacy had been the bane of his existence but she wasn´t the cause for his lack of faith; oh no, that alone belonged to his family, to his father.

There was no faith, there was no girly love after a beating, after being told that you were useless. His father had taught him to expect nothing from people.

Stacy had taught him that promises are worth nothing.

Wilson, too, on one level, left him, blaming him for Amber´s death, which in his own mind he was. And even when they had rebuilt their friendship, House always knew that Wilson had hoped for a better friend; had hoped that House could change and never understood that he couldn´t change. Not that much anyway.

There wasn´t any other person in his life worth naming, well, other than her. He always got the impression that he had made a mistake by allowing her to leave him.

_**Every long lost dream lead me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way Into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know Is true**_

_**T**__**hat god blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you...**_

"_W__here are you, Care Bear?" _was a question that took reign in his brain for a while now. Nobody knew about their relationship, not even him because he had told her that it was nothing more than a good fuck. She told him nothing in return and the next day she left; sent Cuddy an email resigning, and disappeared from the face of Earth. Not that he went looking for her; he just turned the page and kept on living. But now he realized that she had been the only woman to never ask for anything from him. She gave him everything she had and he gave her nothing in return and what it pained him to think is that she had wanted nothing from him.

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through**_

_**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**_

_**But you just smile and take my hand**_

_**You've been there you understand**_

_**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true...**_

He left the hospital telling no one. Wilson saw him but all he had was a knowing look.

Wombat and Blackie knew he was leaving.

Wombat had said to him,_ 'she deserves to be happy'. _He had known about them.

Lisa tried to keep him from leaving the hospital but it was time for him to find a new road.

He went to his apartment and packed a few things; the flight to LA was awaiting him.

She was there. Maybe his new road could lead to her, to real happiness, to feel love.

A new road...


	3. An Encounter

Title: An Encounter

Author Notes: this is the third part of New Road

Thanks again to my beta Jerseybelle for her amazing help

He had traveled far and now he was in LA. He found an apartment and a job but he had no doubts that he would; he was a world renowned doctor, wasn't he.

He was still feeling many things, Emotions that he had learned to ignore were hitting him hard, because he knew that somehow he was heading in the right direction.

She worked long hours; she worked until she was exhausted. She didn´t want to feel, so she worked. She was still healing so her wounds were open. She missed him with everything that was left of her and even though a part of her hated herself for doing it, there was still one small part of her that told her that she needed to have hope, because not everything had been written between them.

She´s yelling at one of the stupid interns when she sees him. She rubs her eyes because he can´t be there; he just can´t be there, standing in front of her.

But she does sees him and she sees his eyes, and for the very first time she can see life in them.

She´s there yelling at some moron for doing something stupid. He agrees, he smiles, and she sees him, just as he smiles. He wants her to run to him but she doesn't, he's not surprised.

She wants to go to him, she sees the pain in his soul, she can tell he has being hurt, but she doesn´t move. She knows she had played her hand she had laid all her feelings in the open and had gotten shattered in the process. She can´t do it again, not even for him, not even when that tiny part of her old self is telling her to go.

He can tell that she´s scared. Something inside of her is telling her not go to him. It's the same self preservation sense that he has because he knows that this is not easy for either of them. They are so fuck up that he doesn´t know if they can make it, but for once he´s willing to bet on yes, but for that this time he needeed to make the first move; she had become cautious, and that hurt him because he knew he had made her like that.

They stood watching each other, neither one doing anything until she turned and walked away.

He was left standing alone again.

She couldn´t, she wouldn't listen to that hopeful part of her and because of that she walked away. It wasn´t the time yet, there were so many wounds left open that she couldn´t risk her heart again so she walked away. Again.

He knew the ball was in his court. This time, if he wanted the happy ending, he was going to have work to get it. But he was confident he had found his road and he was damned if he was going to get lost again.

TBC


	4. Someone like you

Title: Someone Like You

Author note: this is the last part of New Road

Thanks to all of those who put the story on story alert or left a review

Big thanks to Jerseybelle for her amazing help can´t do it with out her.

Disclaimer: don´t own House, MD and all that crap.

Song by Van Morrison –(you have to listen to this song)-

"_**I've been searching a long time**_

_**For someone exactly like you**_

_**I've been travelling all around the world**_

_**Waiting for you to come through.**_

_**Someone like you makes it**_

_**All worth while**_

_**Someone like you keeps**_

_**Me satisfied. Someone exactly**_

_**Like you..."**_

Seven months later and he was once again inside the doors of her hospital. They hadn´t said a word to each other for that long; he had his shit to figure out and she had hers, too. He thought they were both still broken.

He didn´t know what to say to her. He wasn´t Prince Charming; he didn´t talk nice and he didn´t do romance because he didn´t know how.

He wasn´t a better person, and she wasn´t going to make him want to be one. No, he was happy to be an arrogant asshole but he wanted to be nicer to her, because she made him happy and, for hell knows why, he made her happy. Yeah, she was one messed up woman.

She could feel him. Even though she was never one to believe in the supernatural crap, she knew he was in her hospital. She had heard about him, how could she not. He was making himself an even bigger name in only six month on the job and she could also tell that he was getting better.

She herself was better, stronger, her confidence improving; everything was fine, but she was missing a big part of her. She was missing him; it had always been him, just him.

"_**I've been travellin' a hard road**_

_**Lookin' for someone exactly like you**_

_**I've been carryin' my heavy load**_

_**Waiting for the light to come**_

_**Shining through.**_

_**Someone like you makes it**_

_**All worth while**_

_**Someone like you keeps**_

_**Me satisfied. Someone exactly **_

_**Like you..."**_

Hazel eyes met blue eyes, blue eyes met hazel and it was like the sun finally coming out for her and to stop being afraid for him. Smile met smile and no mushy, sappy, crappy words were needed because she knew him and his smiles spoke for him better than a thousand words.

He wanted to say something because she deserved something but for the very first time in his life he doesn´t know what to say. Words that had been his companion for so long a time suddenly left him. Maybe he thought they left him their space for her to fill in or another crazy reason that he doesn´t really care about because he knows, while she deserved it, she didn´t need stupid words to feel him. She´s that awesome.

"_**I've been doin' some soul searching**_

_**To find out where you're at**_

_**I've been up and down the highway**_

_**In all kinds of foreign lands**_

_**Someone like you makes it**_

_**All worth while**_

_**Someone like you keeps**_

_**Me satisfied. **_

_**Someone exactly**__** like you..."**_

They´re different people, and, in a way, they're the same. She can see the smirk on his face and he can see all the love in her. They're not afraid of each other anymore; they´re excited to start on a new road in their lives. They´re fine and they will be better in time.

She intertwined her small hand into his and he took hers and she fits there better than anyone because he now knows that she belonged there; she is doesn´t pull away or spit some insult when she interwind their hands and she smiles. She´s where she knows she should be; she is with him.

"_**I've been all around the world**_

_**Marching to the beat of a different**_

_**Drum.**_

_**But just lately I have realized**_

_**The best is yet to come**_

_**Someone like you makes it**_

_**All worth while**_

_**Someone like you keeps**_

_**Me satisfied. **_

_**Someone exactly**__** like you**_

_**Someone exactly**__** like you**_

_**Someone exactly**__** like you**_

_**The best is yet to come**_

_**The best is yet to come**_

_**Someone exactly**__** like you..."**_

"_S__omeone like you."_

"_S__omeone like me?"_

"_W__hat I needed, someone like, just someone like you."_

And he kissed her.

The best was yet to come; this was the begining of the new road for them.


End file.
